


阿曼蒂罗把他们关在了屋子里，然后……

by rera



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rera/pseuds/rera
Summary: 发生在奥罗拉调查中的一个小插曲，阿曼蒂罗博士为了能限制贝莱的行动把他和他的搭档关在了研究所的一间房子里，但他大概想不到他会促成什么事情。





	阿曼蒂罗把他们关在了屋子里，然后……

**Author's Note:**

> OOC了我知道！！！  
> 是作者只想搞篇肉文的产物，但也肉的并不好  
> *贝莱仿佛已经不是他自己了，是我

“我真不敢相信阿曼蒂罗居然能做出这种事。”从地球被法斯托夫博士请来奥罗拉的警探——以利亚贝莱，正生气的在房间里走来走去。  
而负责协助他调查并保护他的机器人丹尼尔奥利瓦站在房间的一个角落，头低垂着，看上去很失落：“以利亚伙伴，我很抱歉，是我的考虑疏忽使你落入这种险境。”  
“嘿，听着，丹尼尔，你不需要为此道歉，或许第一法则正在给你带来痛苦，但你要相信我从来没有只把你当成我的保镖，你是我的搭档更是我的朋友。没有发现阿曼蒂罗的阴谋我有更大的责任，因为我比你更了解人类，“他停下踱步突然站到丹尼尔面前，用力抓住这个机器人的肩膀，”现在为了我也为了你自己，我们最好来想想该怎么从这出去。“  
这道指令仿佛使丹尼尔起死回生，他恢复了端正严肃的样子，开始和贝莱一起巡查这个房间。他们位于阿曼蒂罗的研究所里一间十分隐蔽的屋子，但装潢毫不简陋，看起来就像一个体面的休息室，也正是因此在研究所长以稍事休息为由带他们到这里时贝莱没有起疑心，直到他发觉已经过去了数个小时没有人来联络他同时丹尼尔也发现在这里通讯是被阻断的。  
贝莱一边痛骂着阿曼蒂罗一边不耐烦地翻动着桌上的各色摆设，突然他听到丹尼尔在叫他。“以利亚伙伴，我想我知道这是个什么房间了。”  
丹尼尔示意他看门边的一块指示牌，贝莱走了过去：”Fuck or die？这是什么意思？奥罗拉的谚语吗？“  
“虽然你知道可能会感到不适，但我想就是字面上的意思，以利亚伙伴。”  
贝莱依旧不解的看着他：“所以这是一个逼人做爱的房间吗？”  
“是的，”贝莱感觉到他解释的语气不太正常，变得费劲“你作为地球人不容易理解，但这种房间在奥罗拉很多场所还算常见，你知道这里的性观念极为开放，使用这种房间被他们视为一种情趣。”  
“那为什么阿曼蒂罗要把我们关在这么个情趣房间里？”  
“这种房间的确可以关住我们，”由于感到束手无策，丹尼尔的声音变小了，“普通的房间我是有能力打破的，可是这种用途的房间在制造时就为了避免机器人打扰而加入了削弱我们力量的力场。我打不破这扇门，以利亚伙伴，以你人类的力量也做不到。很抱歉地必须承认，我们落入了精心设计的陷阱。“  
“不，不要道歉……我们还有个明摆着的解决办法。”贝莱直勾勾地盯着他。  
“你是说我们要做爱？以利亚伙伴，根据我的了解，首先地球人不像奥罗拉人一样愿意随意与人性交；其次，你的妻子是一名女性，你又从未表露过双性恋的迹象，而我虽然是人形机器人，但我的外表是男性；最后，地球人都极其厌恶机器人，尽管你和我共事这么多次已经提高了你的接受度，但也只因为我是人型，只要你发觉到我是机器人依然会想和我拉开距离不是吗？综上所述，我认为我们这样做会给你带来伤害，我无法衡量这种伤害和阿曼蒂罗囚禁我们带来的伤害哪个程度更深，因此这绝不是个好办法。“  
丹尼尔坚定的拒绝他的样子几乎使贝莱失笑：“丹尼尔，你要知道我内心完全不抗拒和你做这种事，我不是迫于形势才这么说。“他把头靠近丹尼尔，抵上对方宽而高的额头，他们的鼻尖此刻恐怕相距只有几毫米，丹尼尔似乎对这个局面有些慌乱，或许是为了他想象中“贝莱的安全”着想，他微微挣扎尝试着逃离贝莱，但很快贝莱按住了他的肩膀，扶着他的头迫使他面对自己。“你看，我这样做完全不会有任何不适。倒不如说我非常愿意这么做。"说着他继续尝试贴近丹尼尔，引导着他，让丹尼尔把手环到贝莱的脖子上，贝莱则捧着丹尼尔的脸让他们继续额头相贴，贝莱的鼻子甚至戳到了丹尼尔的脸上。很软，像一个人类可能拥有的最好的皮肤那样柔软光滑，贝莱想。  
"以利亚伙伴……"丹尼尔完全没有想到贝莱会做出这样的举动，现在他的正电子脑像是短路了，他轻声喊出这个名字却说不出更多的话来。贝莱没有给他斟词酌句的机会，他吻上了那双微张的唇。恰到好处柔软和湿润使他流连忘返，在吸吮那张人工嘴唇时贝莱不时睁眼看看对方的反应。机器人手足无措只得惊慌地任他摆布的样子令贝莱十分满意，他试探着伸出舌头去探寻丹尼尔口腔深处，但在触到的一瞬间他被拒绝了。丹尼尔的短路终于结束，他弹出了贝莱的怀抱。  
"你的异常执着令我想起我们在索拉利时的情形，以利亚伙伴，当时你为了尝试面对太阳和自然环境曾多次声称那不会影响你，但事实证明那给你带来很大伤害。所以我很难确定现在你说的是否是实话"  
"我很确定，在进这屋子之前，在飞船上我再次看到你时我就无比确定。我就是想要你，丹尼尔，不管你是什么，也不管你外表什么样子。或许别的机器人我看都不想看，但你，能和你亲近是我每天都在渴望的事。"说着这番话贝莱已经走近了，他的眼神及其坚定，丹尼尔在原地没有再跑开。  
"我十分荣幸，以利亚伙伴。"

由于丹尼尔执意为贝莱的舒适度着想，他们移动到了卧室。  
贝莱坐在床上招手让丹尼尔也过来，但丹尼尔点了一下头后开始站在门口脱衣服，而且脱得有条不紊，这个场面看得贝莱很是生气：”别那样，快过来，丹尼尔！“机器人顺从的停止行动走了过来。贝莱拍拍腿想让他坐过去，谁知道丹尼尔竟直接以跨坐的姿势坐了上去，修长的双手自然地撑在了贝莱肩膀上，贝莱无处安放的手也鬼使神差自己跑上了丹尼尔的腰际，气氛突然暧昧了起来。贝莱有些惊愕，他望进对方平静的深蓝色双瞳，现在它们染着一层迷茫：“抱歉，以利亚伙伴，我以为要做这种事要先把衣服……”  
“不，是要脱掉，但不会那样规规矩矩……“说着贝莱放在丹尼尔腰上的手便钻进了他的衬衫，肆意抚摸着这具完美的躯体，光洁如瓷的皮肤下附着着恰到好处的肌肉（贝莱深知丹尼尔的怪力来自他内部的核动力，这些肌肉只是起到装饰体型的作用），尽管内部是钢铁，但外表却摸起来柔软又富有弹性。半是挑逗半是好奇地一通上下其手后，丹尼尔本就解开了一半扣子的衬衫被他扯弄得滑落到了肩头，露出了同样无瑕的胸膛，和乳首，如同新生般淡粉色的乳首。给一个成年男性躯体设计这样的乳首绝对是萨顿博士的恶趣味，尽管这样想着，贝莱还是感到自己血气上涌。  
见他停下了动作，一直一动没动的丹尼尔出了声：“怎么了吗，以利亚伙伴？”  
罪魁祸首平淡无辜的语气打散了贝莱的理智，他一扭身直接把丹尼尔压进了床里。只见丹尼尔仍旧一脸茫然的看着他，贝莱有种奇怪的感觉，这个机器人，自称是仿成年男性的机器人，其实更像个天真无知的孩子，他只知道法斯托夫放入他脑中的那些东西，三大法则、科学知识或一些浅显普遍的社会规则之类的一本正经的东西，而对于性，他似乎也只懂教科书上那些皮毛，人类那些下流邪恶的性癖在他脑中毫无概念；他无比周正，任何时候都是那副穿戴整齐的样子，而他却有能激起无数人类好感和兴奋的外表和身体。这些加在一起使他极具诱惑力，至少对贝莱如此，而如此诱人又不自知就使效果更上一层楼。贝莱觉得自己像在身体力行地教导一个刚成人的孩子体验大人的性爱，是这懵懂无知的家伙先诱惑激起了他的兴致，而对方还不知道接下来会发生什么，衣衫半褪还在茫然地看着他，殊不知这种眼神只会更快侵蚀贝莱的理智。  
他贪婪的看着身下的人，丹尼尔的扣子已经全开了，上衣只剩半个袖子堪堪挂在肘部，下身的黑西裤也被扯下去了一点，露出白色内裤的一角。脖子以下都色气非常的机器人波澜不惊地看着压在身上的人类，扯出一个微笑：“伙伴……”贝莱俯下身用嘴堵住了他接下来的话，用舌头在他口中翻搅。丹尼尔显然不熟悉这种激烈的接吻方式，但贝莱很快发现那条只有少量舌苔的滑嫩舌头试探着缠了上来，学着贝莱的样子舔舐。贝莱又惊又喜，他用舌舔过那些整齐又白得不像话的牙齿，扫过嫩粉的牙龈，勾住对方的舌头逗弄，在对方嘴里弄出色情的水声。一场激烈的长吻后二人分开，贝莱喘着粗气看着丹尼尔仍微张的唇和嘴边的银丝，他把手伸进他嘴里揪住方才缠斗许久的粉舌玩弄，引得丹尼尔口中溢出更多的唾液。“你不是说你没有唾液吗，丹尼尔？”“啦是因……请先……晃开……我的舌头……“贝莱意犹未尽的收回了手。  
”以利亚伙伴，是我之前没有说清楚，在一般情况下我不会有体液，和其他机器人一样，但我的设计初衷是与地球人相处并研究你们的行为，而性交是人类行为必不可少的一环，萨顿博士认为与人性交时体液是必需的，所以我被设计为在这种时候会产生体液，它无色无味对人的身体也不会有影响。“  
贝莱有些生气：”所以你看上去毕恭毕敬，其实时刻准备着和每个人上床？“  
“并非如此，以利亚伙伴，就像我刚才对你那样我会考虑人的要求……“  
“别人要求了你就会做？“  
丹尼尔不想说出那个答案，他沉默了一阵才开口：“是的，因为我无法违抗第二法则的力量。”  
“那么我现在给你一个郑重的命令，”贝莱焦急地说，“你不要和除我之外的任何人做这种事，如果有可能的话任何生物或机器人都不要，至少在我有生之年，你只属于我，好吗？“  
“我同意你的要求，以利亚伙伴，但关于后一点，我要指出，我现在的所有者是法斯托夫博士。”  
“哦！别管那个老家伙，你知道我不是指那方面，总之别让别人轻易碰你的钢铁身子，我希望你听懂了。”  
“我不会那样做的，”丹尼尔伸出胳膊抱向贝莱，“因为我知道那会伤害到你，以利亚伙伴。”  
“Good boy”  
贝莱俯下身继续亲吻丹尼尔，从宽阔的额头，到高耸的鼻梁，令贝莱念念不忘的嘴唇，细长的脖颈，优美的锁骨，他面前的身体完美得如同神祗，这又给他带来一种战栗的兴奋感。在贝莱忙碌的同时，丹尼尔开始脱掉他的衣服，可能他觉得是时候了。贝莱无暇顾及那些，他在丹尼尔的胸口流连，有时用力啃咬，想留下什么痕迹，但很快他发现这都无济于事，机器人的皮肤只会快速复原。为此懊恼的同时他又有些庆幸，不留痕迹就说明不会有人发现这件事，即使法斯托夫也看不出来，只要丹尼尔不告诉他。  
很快他们两个就都一丝不挂，贝莱的阴茎在他肖想着丹尼尔的乳首时就坚挺了起来，此时他已经有些硬的发疼。丹尼尔的下身没有体毛，他的阴茎——大概是在人类中占中上的尺寸——正软趴趴的伏在他两腿之间。贝莱并不幻想着他也会因情欲而硬挺，他轻轻揉搓着那根崭新洁净的东西刺激着它。机器人其实并不具备敏感神经，丹尼尔选择不说出这句话，他只是默默的让自己硬了起来。贝莱的确对此感到快乐，他又让丹尼尔跨坐到他腿上，把他们的两根阴茎并到一起撸动，另一只手伸到丹尼尔后面捧着他的臀部。他有个线条优美的混圆屁股，而且手感很不错，这让贝莱想起他看到詹德的时候，于是他把手指探进丹尼尔的臀缝，果然，他摸到了那个入口。他一边继续在穴口会阴处打着圈按揉一边用询问的眼神看向丹尼尔，丹尼尔只是回以微笑，贝莱感觉那是鼓励的意思。他大胆起来用一指戳入穴口，竟发现那里面已经濡湿：“你这里也会分泌体液？”“是的，以利亚伙伴，我想到你会使用那个部位所以我开启了它。你不必有任何卫生上的担心，它平时没有任何用处。”一个只等着被插入的穴口，想到这个贝莱更硬了。  
知道了丹尼尔已有准备，贝莱不打算再做扩张润滑，他将火热的龟头顶上那个穴口，戳弄几下后直接操了进去。在丹尼尔自体润滑的帮助下贝莱长驱直入，后穴里异常的紧致，那些软肉争先恐后地吸附着贝莱的阴茎，穴道内有类人体温，他感觉被无穷的温暖湿滑包裹，尽管他结过婚且育有一个儿子，他也不得不赞叹丹尼尔身上的这个部位更人带来的快感不输于情动时的女性。但丹尼尔看起来不大对劲，他眉头皱起，嘴唇微微发颤，贝莱很担心是否自己太粗暴弄伤了他：“你还好吗，丹尼尔？”“我没事，以利亚伙伴，只是这个功能我从未使用过，刚刚你突然……撑开了那里，因为是初次使用，我需要一点适应时间。”贝莱不敢再有动作，他关切地看着丹尼尔，手轻抚他因短暂不适弓起的脊背，很快他感到后穴里慢慢从紧绷状态放松了下来。“你可以动了，以利亚伙伴。”  
起初，贝莱因为还有些怕丹尼尔不适应都只是浅而缓的进出，随时注意着丹尼尔的脸色，可丹尼尔总是那副温柔的神情不变，他试着一次次捅入更多的部分，出入的更快，丹尼尔仍旧没什么变化，贝莱的动作也逐渐放肆起来。他托起他的臀部快速抽插，每一次都将阴茎整根插入又迅速拔出，交合处水光一片，随着阴茎的进出贝莱的囊袋打在丹尼尔光溜溜的臀上发出啪啪的响声，丹尼尔充分分泌的润滑液被带出来沾湿了他的整个会阴，被用力抽插的贝莱在穴口出打出细沫。贝莱也想试着变换角度插入准找是否有个地方能激出机器人的一声惊呼，但他失败了，丹尼尔只是温顺地承受着他的侵犯，不再有更多的反应，贝莱只好转而专心享受他穴内湿软的美妙。许久没有体会到这么舒服的性爱，贝莱的快感不久就到了顶峰，他强忍住射精的冲动拔了出来，喷薄的精液只溅在了丹尼尔的胸口。他感到很舒畅，但意犹未尽。再次将阴茎埋入小穴后，他拍了拍丹尼尔的屁股：“这次你能自己来吗，丹尼尔？“  
显然，这也是第一次尝试的动作，贝莱玩味地欣赏着他缓缓坐下让后穴吞没贝莱的整根巨物，完全深入时他又因前所未有的深度当了一两秒的机，而他天生的学习精神使他努力着起落得越来越快，动作幅度越来越大。贝莱出神地看着他在身上耸动，激烈的动作晃散了他一直一丝不苟向后梳的铜色头发，那些金丝现在塌下来一些，随着他起伏的动作在他额前晃动，半掩住了他深蓝的眼瞳，从贝莱的角度看连他的微笑都染上了妩媚的色彩。凌乱的他更像个艺术品，他想。丹尼尔以一种机器人才能做到的快速在贝莱的阴茎上上下，并小幅收缩着后穴，贝莱感到不妙，丹尼尔突然高超的技术令他完全控制不住一口气全部射在了穴道深处。丹尼尔只是抬头撩起乱发再一次向他微笑：“直接射出来对你的身体更好，以利亚伙伴。”  
带着性爱后的疲惫感，贝莱打算拿纸巾擦拭一下他们泥泞的下身，谁知丹尼尔径自俯下身含住了他的阴茎：”用纸巾擦拭并不卫生，而我可以用嘴帮你做好必要的清洁。“看着在胯下摆动的那颗暗金色脑袋和他说话时向上望的双眼，加上丹尼尔认真的舔舐，贝莱很快感到下腹部又热了起来。丹尼尔对他再次勃起似乎不以为然，他只是舔弄吸吮的更加卖力，尽可能将阴茎整个塞入口中，机器人没有吞咽反应，因此他们的深吞来得较为容易，贝莱感觉自己碰到的软肉意味着他已经抵到了他的喉咙。最终贝莱在他口中交代了今天的第三次射精。至于丹尼尔，他脸上胸口都沾着贝莱的精液，口中后穴也正含着贝莱的精液，并向贝莱保证他会做好自我清洁并在回到实验室前存好身体里的东西以便出去后清理，贝莱觉得这个样子真是色情可爱又令人头疼。

半小时后，阿曼蒂罗发现他的监禁计划落空，生气之余更为这两人的离开方式震惊无比，“一个地球人竟能愿意和一个机器人做爱”，他感到难以置信；同时，贝莱和丹尼尔回到了法斯托夫博士的宅邸。他们归来时，法斯托夫和吉斯卡站在门口迎接:“贝莱先生，能看到你平安归来真是太好了，希望阿曼蒂罗没有什么诡计得逞吧。”  
"没发生什么，我们都很好，博士。"  
"天啊，丹尼尔，你头发有些乱了，发生什么了吗？"  
贝莱迅速想起还没叮嘱丹尼尔对今天的事保密，他赶紧替他回答:"只是和研究所守门的机器人发生了一点纠纷，它们想强行阻止我进去，丹尼尔和它们拉扯了几下。"  
法斯托夫接受了这个解释，他开始痛骂阿曼迪罗的无礼，但吉斯卡的目光仍未离开贝莱，他知道和机器人打架不至于让丹尼尔丢失他外套下衬衫的纽扣。  
他开始使用机器人间的通讯: "我希望你能告诉我究竟是怎么回事，丹尼尔朋友。"  
贝莱毫不知道他的所为已经无声无息地由电讯泄露了出去，只是从这天开始他感到吉斯卡盯着他的时间变多了，尤其是他和丹尼尔一起的时候。


End file.
